Fluid process systems typically use valves such as, for example, rotary valves to control the flow of process fluids. Rotary valves typically include a flow control member disposed in a fluid path and rotatably coupled to a body of the rotary valve via a shaft. A portion of the shaft extending from the rotary valve is operatively coupled to an actuator (e.g., a manual actuator or operator, etc.), which operates the flow control member. For example, a manual actuator or operator includes a lever or lever arm to couple the manual actuator or operator to a valve shaft. The lever may be rotated between a first position and a second position to move the flow control member (e.g., a disk, a ball, etc.) of the valve to a desired angular position to achieve a desired fluid flow through the rotary valve.
Some regulatory organizations (e.g., the Occupational Safety and Health Administration (OSHA)) have established safety or lockout procedures to prevent unintentional or unauthorized operation of equipment used for processing, for example, hazardous fluids. Typically, such standards require a valve to be locked in a closed position (e.g., temporarily rendered inoperative) via, for example, a safety or lockout device to prevent unintentional or unauthorized actuation of the valve actuator (e.g., a lever of a manual actuator). The safety or lockout devices are to prevent operation of the valve until the lockout device is removed. For example, lockout or safety devices are often used to ensure that a lever of a manual operator will not actuate during maintenance or repair of the valve. Such lockout or safety devices prevent unauthorized or unintentional rotation of the lever and, thus, prevent unauthorized or unintentional rotation of the flow control member of a valve.
Some known rotary valves include lockout devices integrally formed with the valve. However, such integrally formed lockout devices often involve a complex arrangement of components to achieve a lockout condition. Some other known rotary valves are implemented with lockout devices that involve additional components that are to be coupled to a lever of a rotary valve. For example, one known lockout device includes a housing to engage a lever and a sleeve that is slidably coupled to the housing. The sleeve includes a plurality of apertures to align with corresponding apertures of the housing so that a locking device may be removably coupled to the sleeve and the housing via the apertures to prevent removal of the housing and the sleeve from the lever. However, such known valves having integrated lockout devices and/or known lockout devices having additional components require additional manufacturing, more complex valve assemblies, and increased manufacturing costs.